


Love causes worry

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [9]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Sick baby, Survivors Guilt, Threesomes, Twins, made up medical mumbo jumbo, meningitis, parental worry, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first illness for a Stilinski-Hale child sends our favourite parents into a panic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love causes worry

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 44  
> Derek is 36  
> Stiles is 28  
> Triplets 7  
> James 2

Derek's heart was in his mouth. He was speeding down the road to the hospital. 

His baby boy was in hospital, Stiles said it was meningitis,  people could die from that. 

****

Stiles was worried. He was worried about his little boy,  but he was in good hands.

He was worried about Peter, he hated hospitals,  he hated illness,  he never had to deal with the other kids being sick and Micheal was 'fragile' in his eyes anyway.

He was worried the most about Derek, he was in no condition to be driving, if anything happened to Michael, Derek would die.

Plain  and simple, he would die. The grief would kill him, Peter didn't see him after he accident but Stiles did, he went into a panic  attack when he thought the baby (or babies as it turns out)  were hurt, he knew this would kill him, it would kill him slowly. 

He tugged Peter down to sit with him on the too soft couch.

" Alpha, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy"  
"I need Derek"  
"I need him too Alpha"

Stiles nuzzled into Peter's neck hiding his face as he whispered

" What if he blames me"  
Peter rubbed a hand down his back

"He won't blame you"  
"I was supposed to be watching him"  
"You heard Isaac, you caught it in time"  
"But I couldn't prevent it"  
"You could prevent it no more than I could, the important thing is that he's going to be okay"

  Derek rushed in through the doors and Stiles leapt up of the awful couch 

" It's all right, he's okay"  
"Where is he?"  
"He's with Isaac and Melissa, "  
"He's with pack, he's fine Derek"

Peter stood up and wrapped his arms around the older of his mates. 

"Calm down, darling "

Derek stuck  out his hand and dragged Stiles into the  hug. 

He snuffled and sniffed against  their shirts, or his shirt that Stiles was wearing.

They separated when they heard a slight cough.

"He's stabilised, we'd like to keep him overnight but you can see him now"  
Isaac smiled at them  
"You didn't hear this from me but visiting hours are flexible for this little patient"

They crowded into the room.  
"Can we hold him?"

Derek asked tentatively, dying to hold his baby close and hear his little heartbeat. 

"Not Stiles, I'm taking a chance having him in here"

"Why?"  
Peter asked

"We have to give him double strength vaccinations in the morning, until we do Stiles is to keep his distance,  we don't want Micheal to catch anything"

Derek picked him up and cradled him to his chest  
"Can I feed him?"  
" Go for it, I suggest you stay the night with him for feedings"

Derek unbuttoned his shirt and he latched onto his nipple

"What about Morgan? "  
"We can feed her the bagged stuff for tonight"

Stiles pulled Peter to the side, Micheal holding Derek's attention. 

He whispered to him  
" Do you want to stay with him?"  
" No, Derek seems to be alright now and I won't sleep here anyway"  
"It's a pity I can't stay"  
"I think the kids would feel better with you there, uncle Scott isn't quite the same"

"I'm gonna head Der-bear,  the kids have school in the morning,  I'd kiss you but I don't want Miggles to get sick, I love you, make sure that mate of ours behaves himself"

" I love you too, I'll try"

He pecked Peter lightly on the lips  
"Don't mention Isaac ' s stockings or panties or any other aspect of his sex life you shouldn't know, don't pester Melissa and don't make the nurses uncomfortable by hitting on Derek"

"He's so delicious, he deserves to be told so"

He leered at Derek

"In private if you can't keep it PG  
"Techically this is private"  
He smirked

Stiles sighed at him  
"In don't know why but I love you ,  good bye"

"I love you too, don't wait up"

With one last peck for Peter and a blown kiss to Derek he headed home without his mates and his son. 

He felt weird, the last time he left this hospital it was with two sleeping bundles and two  ecstatic mates now he had neither

He was returning to a cold house with tired kids who wanted their brother and fathers and a baby that had to be fed no matter how miserable he was.

But he didn't care. He would do this every night if it meant that Micheal would be okay, if any of his kids would be okay, or his mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo  
> scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
